Dark and Light
by ChildOfHades26
Summary: There are two different nations in the world, the Dark nation and the Light nation, and Arendelle falls into the Light nation but Elsa doesn't know Anna is from the other side but she's not just a citizen. Elsanna NOT RELATED and KristoffHans


**Well this is my first fanfiction! Yay! So this is sort of like a teaser. If you like it review and state so, but if you don't then review and state so and why. Oh! and the main pairings are Elsanna and KristoffHans.**

"We _will_ make them pay." Anna said to Hans after she confessed that her sister shut her out. All these years he had known Anna, he had always thought that her sister, Elsa, was a non-sociable person, but shutting out her only sister, that was cruel.

He chuckled darkly "All in good time, my dear Anna. And we will be invincible with our powers together!" They laughed darkly in glee while holding their sides "I missed you" Anna spoke softly after their laughter died down. Even though Hans was dark and hell bent on revenge on those that inflicted so much pain onto him he felt a strong feeling of love for Anna as his little sister "I missed you too" he hugged her.

"Slowly but surely they will know what is the pain of abandonment and betrayal. Now lets go make some chaos in the ball room but we need to change our image a bit..." he said. Anna nodded and said " You may change into some of my fathers old clothes and I have an outfit in mind for myself." She asked he nodded and she stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. They walked to the grand bedroom of the dead King and Queen. He chose a red dress shirt, black pants, black dress jacket with red cuffs and neck collar and black boots that shined in the dim light. Anna changed into a ball gown that started an ash black then it became a light red and darkened until it was blood red at the top she let her hair down and it fell in curls down her back, she put on smoky eye shadow and blood red lipstick, she also slipped on a pair of black heels.

When they looked in the mirror they grinned like Cheshire cats, they looked like villains from a fairytale. They walked arm in arm slowly to the ball room, and for effect they stayed in the shadows using Hans' powers. They noticed Elsa worriedly looking around for Anna, Hans then shadow traveled them in front of her.

"Looking for someone?" Anna asked innocently but their twin evil smirks betrayed any-to-all innocence. Elsa squeaked in surprise which drew the attention of multiple people from all around the ballroom only for them to gape at Anna and Hans' outfits. Elsa only stared at her sister and the man linking arms with her with her mouth gaping open. "What's wrong sister, cat got your tongue?" Anna said. Elsa shivered not only because of the tone of voice Anna was using but because of the dark and evil aura that swirled around both her sister and the man next to her "Anna, who is this?" Elsa choked out.

"Elsa may I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." The man mock bowed much to Elsa's anger "What an honor to meet the sister to such a beautiful Princess." He said in a mocking voice. "How dare you-" Elsa was cut short by Anna gasping in pain and clutching her chest and falling to the ground. Hans and Elsa immediately rushed to her aid. Anna locked eyes with Hans "Their coming." she spoke Hans nodded and helped her up and put a hand on her forehead and his hand glowed black and Anna immediately looked better. Suddenly the doors burst open And 50 men in red and black armor came marching in.

Anna and Hans felt drawn to them but Elsa hissed and stepped back as if burned. "Who are you? How dare you come here, you have no business here." Elsa told them with anger. "We are here on orders my Prince and Princess to test your powers and if you are able to take the throne." the one who was obviously the leader said to Hans and Anna. Anna nodded as did Hans, Elsa was beyond confused she did not know who these soldiers were and what they wanted with her sister and this man.

The ball guests had long backed up into the corner Anna nodded to Hans who sighed and waved a hand, Anna and him were covered by a white light and when it faded they wore black and red light weight armor like the soldiers but they looked to be fitted for them and looked more for royalty than soldiers. The soldiers got into stances and the first 10 ran forward and split up. 5 soldiers went to Anna and 5 towards Hans. Anna unsheathed a beautiful yet deadly sword, at the handle it started at pitch black then slowly up the blade it became a more reddish color until it was a blood red at the end of the blade.

Elsa felt deep hatred for the sword because it seemed to go against everything she stood for, as a Queen and as a sister. Hans unsheathed a wicked sword that was white at the handle and became darker the higher it got until it was a pitch black at the tip that seemed to suck in all light and radiate death and fear. They both slid easily into a fighting stance and the first soldiers started towards them, Anna's sword suddenly hissed and lit on fire, she smiled wickedly and swung her now flaming sword in a precise downward arc that sent two soldiers flying.

Hans' sword started glowing black and he rushed forward and kicked a soldier sending him flying and bashed the butt of his sword on the head of the nearest soldiers head, knocking him unconscious. They seemed to wield their swords as if trained since they were born and as if it were and arm or extension of themselves. Each arc, jab, or cut had a hidden intention and drive and it _never _missed its target. They kept moving and knocking down soldier after soldier with graceful arcs of their swords. They were moving in an almost graceful manner and it seemed as not one soldier dared try to get up after the beating they received, ten minutes later Hans and Anna were back to back with all the soldiers either unconscious or seriously injured spread out around them lying in different positions on the floor.

Elsa noticed they didn't even break a sweat, she paled at the thought of her sweet innocent sister did this much damage to this many men that are definitely more than twice her own size. Anna and Hans separated and walked in front of the leader and bowed. "Now that you have completed the task you are now to be crowned."

"Anna Winterfell do you except the crown of queen and general of The Dark Nation and other half of Hans Lannister." Anna nodded and bowed as he placed the glowing black crown on her head. She stepped up and took the crown that glowed white and turned towards Hans. "Hans Lannister do you except the crown of The Light Nation and the honor of being my other half in both elements and kingdoms?" Hans nodded and stepped forward. She placed the crown on his head and stepped next to him. "All hail Queen Anna of the dark kingdom and King Hans of the Light kingdom."

**So read and review and no flames please, but critism is welcome! Elsa and Anna are NOT RELATED. Hans has also known Anna since right after the accident , so he thought Elsa wasn't a social person since she stayed in her room and thought nothing of it.**


End file.
